The Innocent Sin and The Angelic Demon (Rated T version)
by kikkie
Summary: Set in a small religious town, Marinette dreams of leaving the town when she graduates from college. To bad she accidentally sighed a contract that allowed Adrien to do what ever he wants with her. Takes place in a town, Tikki and Plagg are not in those story because there are no miraculous or magic. Rated T for black mail and cursing.
1. Chapter 1

_**Kikkie: Hello! This story take place in a whole new setting. Here's a quick summary: Marinette is a basterd child of a small religious town in fear that their young children are being corrupt by a night club not to far from the town. Adrien is the son of a council man and is considered the towns angel...well, that's how he looks in the morning. At night he becomes Chat Nior, the prince of pleasure that is corrupting the children of the town. Now Marinette, the basterd child that tries so hard not to be what the town believes her to be, is Chat pet.**_

 _ **I hope you enjoy!**_

"This is an outrage!" An old woman shouted from a large crowd. "Our children are becoming corrupt by that horrible Hawkmoth and his son Chat Noir!"

"I hear you!" The chubby man known as the mayor of a gated town in Paris called Petit Paradis (Little Heaven). It was a town located not too far from the city life of Paris, but it wasn't walking distance ether. The town was known for having a gate around the land of the town, keeping bad things out, and keep things in as well. It was a Christian town that believed in the bible and everything written in the book, from the first sentence to the last. Today almost everyone in the town was in city hall yelling at the older male for one reason: Hawkmoth and Chat Noir!

"Mom, why are we here?" A young woman by the name of Marinette asked her mother.

"Just to see what is happening on this Chat Noir case." Her mother whispered back to her, Marinette sighed as she stared down at her feet. This was a waste of her time! She could be at home finishing a design for her class, or even making some sweet pastries for the shop, basically anything but this. To hear about Chat Noir again is really annoying to her, as annoying as listening to this useless man of a mayor, along with the council members.

The town had four leaders, one was the mayor. Mayor, who was the chubby man, was the leader of the town. He enforced the law and made sure everyone in it was god loving people. The second was a man named Gabriel. He was a famous fashion designer that lived here for the sole purpose of raising his son. Although that didn't stop him from becoming one of Paris top fashion designers. The other two was the principle of the college, and the priest of the church. These four men had one thing in common, money. These four were the riches in town and Marinette hated all four of them. Gabriel to a lesser extent, we will get into her hatred another chapter.

"Chat's night club is out of derestriction, if you want your children to stay pure then talk to them about this club. Stop crying to us." Gabriel said. The crowd of people then started shouting out insults at the blonde male. He looked like he didn't care though.

"We cannot call the police on a club that has done nothing wrong." The mayor spoke, ugh, honestly his words were hurting Marinette ears by now. The meeting went on for half an hour before it was called off. After that horrible hour of talking, Marinette decided to head over a café near her school, since her classes were going to start. Once there, she orders two coffee, one for her and her boyfriend Nathanaël. Once she got her coffee, she made her way to her school with a click to on her heel. When she was in front of the building, she saw her boyfriend standing in front of the door with two of his friends.

"Hey babe!" Marinette said as she walks over to him. She gives him a hug and a kiss on his cheek before giving him the cup of coffee she bought him.

"Hey…" Nathanael said as he takes the cup into his hand. He didn't seem like his happy self and Marinette notice straight away. She also notices his two friends giggling and chuckling behind him.

"Is everything okay?" Marinette asked in worry. Nathan (going to call him that for short) gently wrapped his hand around her shoulder and sighed.

"I think we should break up." Nathan told her, Marinette stared at her boy…I mean ex-boyfriend in shock at his words.

"Why?" Marinette asked, Nathan just sighed as he removes his arm from Marinette. He looks down to his feet before looking back up to her to say:

"I just think we are going our separate way." He said, what annoyed her is that he said it loud enough for his friends to hear.

"Separate ways…" She asked. "Were sophomores in college."

"And in two years, we will be adults in the working world." He said, he sounded like he was joking and it was pissing Marinette off extremely.

"Nathan…" Marinette called to her ex's nickname. "Why are you really dumping me? I think I have the right to know." She asked, making the boy smile a bit. He looks over to his friends, who were chuckling louder, before looking back at Marinette to say:

"Look, you and I had a good run. We shared many fun times, you always were kind and sweet to me. Coming to my art shows, helping me with my work, and ect. But I feel as though I need to change Marinette. Your holding me back!"

"I am holding you back?" Marinette asked as a small tear rolls down her cheek.

"Okay…" She spoke before walking away from Nathan, sadly to say she wasn't deaf when she heard one of his friends say:

"Oh thank god he didn't tell her about Chloe!" One of them said, making Marinette turn her heel and walk right back up to Nathan.

"What's this about Chloe!?" Marinette asked, Nathan just sighed before responding:

"I found a girl who…allows more access to her heart than you do." Nathan said, Marinette crosses her arms over her chest. She knew he was lying to her, she dated him long enough to smell shit from a mile away when it came to him.

"Okay, I had sex recently with another girl." Nathan said, making Marinette eyes widen in shock.

"You cheating on me?"

"I wouldn't say cheating?" Nathan said as he scratches the back of his head. "I would say…hooking up with a girl dirung our time."

"THAT'S CHEATING!"

Marinette shouted on the top of her lungs. Nathan, his friends, and everyone in the area turned their heads and looked at the blue haired girl. The young woman had tears forming in her eyes as she looks at her surrounding, everyone was staring at her, with their phones out and ready to record her. The young woman sighed as she wipes her tears away.

"Drop dead." She muttered under her voice, Nathan growled at her as she walks past him. Before she could even reach the door handle, Nathan shouted:

"LURCH!" Nathan shouted at her, making her turn around and look at him. He kept saying Lurch over and over again until his friends, and later his classmates around him, started to shout out the insult at the young woman. Marinette sighed again before heading into the big building. She makes her way to her class, there, she see's her friend Nino and Adrien sitting at one of the tall desk that could sit four students. Marinette takes the empty seat next to Adrien and sighed.

Five minutes after arrival, Marinette best friend since childhood entered the room. The brown haired girl takes a seat next to Marinette, right before the professor enters the room. Without hesitation, he grabs a small stick of chalk and begins writing on the black board in front of his class.

"The infects study of the…gross!" the brown haired girl read, loud enough for the teacher to hear to.

"If you don't like it Alya, you can leave." The teacher said, Alya just rolled her eyes. Marinette on the other hand raised her hand. The teacher sighed and points to Marinette.

"Uh, how does this help in our women's studies?" Marinette asked, making the professor chuckled.

"Here we go…" The teacher started. "Marinette, weve been through this. I am teaching you the importants of women history by showing you the bad before good."

"So where in history does a blue waffle stand as a proud moment for a woman?" Marinette asked in disgust. Her teacher puts his index and thumb on the bridge of his nose before saying:

"Look, you have been here for three weeks. I have been here for ten years. So shut up and be quite!" The older male shouted at the young woman. Marinette just sighed before opening her text book. After the class had ended, she and Alya went over to café near her house. Half way, they saw Adrien and Nino walking home. So the two girls decided to invite them to the café. Both the boys accepted their offers.

"Such a lovely place."

"Yea, it has great cucumber sandwiches." Adrien said as he takes a seat next to Marinette at the circle. Once they were done ordering their food, the four kids began to talk.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a sunny day in little heaven, and on this day four young adults were sitting at a round table discussing things. Mostly about school and all the crappy things that are in the town, mostly the town council. The conversation didn't stop till one of the Adults said some about the black-cat demon the town dreaded.

"I am go to that sexy club. I wonder what the prince of sex is like." Alya said.

"You mean Chat Noir?" Nino asked, Alya nods her head. Nino, the towns Local DJ and one of Marinette few friends. He was talented artist with dreams that surpassed even the towns expectation of him. Which was to become the towns future music teacher. Something Nino both dreaded and feared.

"I know where his club is, wanna come with me?" Alya asked the girl, a small blush appears on her face. Alya was Marinette best friend since they were born. Alya was the only kid in town that would speak to Marinette when they were children. Alya wants to be a journalist when she gradutes, like Marinette, she hated this town and felt that it was a prison.

"Why would you want to go to that…sex club?" Marinette asked.

"To find Chat Noir! Come on Marinette, aren't you curious to see who is responsible for most of the public indecency? I mean, Chat literally is the prince of BDSM! Just thinking about him makes me wet."

"You've never seen him, no has seen him. Well, the real him. He always wears that suite and mask to hide his image." Marinette said in worry. "Besides, I don't want us to get hooked on any drugs or anything."

"I think you have been hanging out with the town council for too long." Adrien said to the blue haired girl, she couldn't help but blush as his words. He was so cute, like an angel. Adrien Agreste was the son of Gabriel. He moved to the town at the young age of eight, becoming a logo child for the town at the age of ten when. Adrien apparently has never drinked liquor, reframes from any sexual indulges and acts like a star child in the town. Adrien was also a professional model, all thanks to his father's connection though.

"Oh no, the old people that run this town!" Marinette joked.

"You should, reading the bible every day keeps the devil away, and also impure thoughts. Anyway, did anyone get the last notes for the quiz next week?" Adrien asked, Marinette was the first person to pull her pink note out of her bag and hands it to him. Alya and Nino giggled at her action while Adrien pulls his cell phone out and begins to take pictures of her notes.

"Oh my god, if it isn't the man-hating feminist!" Chloe shouted as she walks towards the kids. Marinette was in no mood for this girl, but she held her tongue.

"Chloe, I have been having a really shitty day. Hold your insult for tomorrow when I don't feel like crap."

"Awww, if this baby-killer upset because her boyfriend didn't like her anymore?" Chloe asked.

"Yes, yes I fucking am! And I don't kill babies you slut!" Marinette shouted at the blonde girl.

"You believe in abortion."

"I believe in women having a choice." Marinette responded.

"That the same thing as killing babies." Chloe said. "Maybe that's why Nathan left you, because he was scared you'd probably kill his baby if you two ever had one." The blonde told Marinette. The blue haired girl slammed her fist to the table before standing from her seat to shout:

"He left me because you fucked him!" Marinette shouted. "Your fake Christian-wannabe act is fucking ridiculous even god is crying!"

"How dare you take the lords name in vain!"

"I am more pure and holy than you will ever be!"

"What cause you're a virgin? News flash Marinette, your virgin because no one wants to fuck a baby-killer created from sin." Chloe said. "In fact, since you believe in abortion so much, why don't you go back in time and convince your momma and daddy to abort you. Maybe then your mom can stop drinking and crying about how depressing her life is cause you're here!"

Chloe spoke, everyone in the area became silent. Rage boiled in Marinette body, oh how she wanted to hit the woman in front of her so badly. But she knew the results of that, and she couldn't risk it. In anger, she grabbed her bookbag and walked away from both her friends and her enemies. She could hear Chloe laughing behind her.

"Oh my god! Was that cool or what?" Chloe asking her friend.

"Chloe…" Alya spoke. "Piss off!"

Marinette walked straight to her mother's house, her mother owned the local Bakery for the town. When she walked into her home, which was located above the bakery, her mother greeted her with a smile.

"Hello Marinette!" Her mother shouted. "How was school?"

"Same as every day of my miserable life." Marinette responded as she hung her book back up on the wall hanger. She then looks over at her mother, tears in her eyes, she spoke:

"Nathan broke up with me because I didn't want to have sex, I got an F on my report because it wasn't what the teacher wanted! Even though almost everyone did the exact same topic as I did, oh, and I was reminded yet again by the mayor daughter that I am a basterd child! So yea, today's been great mom, just great!"

"Oh sweetie…" Her mother spoke, but Marinette shakes her head in annoyance.

"I just want to be alone mom." Marinette said, but her mother ignored her words.

"Marinette things will change." She started. "Things will get better, I promise!"

"When mom?" Marinette asked. "When? Because I am so tired of waiting."

"Marinette…"

"I can't even leave here with a scholarship! The stupid community college won't even give me the grades I need to get out of this shit hole!" Marinette shouted. "I am going to be stuck her for the rest of my life."

"Marinette they can't deny you what you deserve." Her mother told her. "You just need to be patient."

"Patient…I have been patient for so long. And you know what I have learned from being patient?" Marinette asked. "No one looks at the sinner…they only look at the sin." She said before turning her back to her mother. She makes her way to bedroom, that was the attic of the building her mother owned. She threw herself on her bed and sighed, as she closes her eyes, her phone begins to ring. She digs her hand into her back pocket and saw a couple of sent messages from Alya. She opens the messages and that most of them were about the Chat Noir club.

 **Alya:** _Come on! It will be fun, plus I have a discount for the Uber!_

 **Marinette:** _What about the gate that keeps everyone in the town safe?_

 **Alya:** _I got a plan for that! Come on, it will be fun!_

 **Marinette:** _Are you sure you know what your doing?_

 **Alya:** _Of course, we'll stay there for a while, I promise_ **;)**

 **Marinette:** _Okay, I will go._

 ** _KIKKIE: A little bio chapter for some of the characters, anyway, thank you for reading!_**


	3. Chapter 3

Marinette texted, she then throws her phone onto the pillow next to her. She stands up from her bed and heads to her closet. Since the club never allowed people in without costume, she had to make something fast. She looks through her closet for something to wear. Almost everything in her closet was normal clothes. She grabs a bunch of clothes from the closet then throws the ugly rags she called clothes onto her bed.

"What to wear…" Marinette asked herself as she looks the clothes on her bed. Nothing here was a costume or even said costume. She couldn't make one out of the blue ether since she only had a little time to come up with something. She looks through the pile a couple of more times before an idea pops up in her head. She opens her bedroom door quickly, poking her head down, she scans the area.

"Mom!" She shouted, but no response. She probably went down to the bakery to make cupcakes for tomorrow. Marinette, then releases the stair case attached to the door. As she makes her way down the stairs, she then hears her mother come into the apartment.

"Marinette!" The woman called to her.

"Yea mom!" Marinette responded.

"I am going to the grocery store, would you like anything?" She asked.

"I'm running low on pads!" Marinette responded.

"K, anything else?"

"No, that's it!" She shouted, her mother shouts a goodbye before walking out the front door. Marinette hears a loud bang then a click. Her mother was out the door, giving her the go to walk into her mother's bedroom. She quickly walks over to the closet, bending over, she looks through the many boxes at the bottom of her mother's closet that was near her shoes. She then smiles as she finds what she was looking for, in a blue box with orange lightning bolt patterns on it. She picks up the box and takes it to her room, along with some black thigh his boots her mother wore in the winter. Once in her room, she opens the box, revealing a red leather two piece outfit that her mother wore once in her life time. It was a cosplay costume her mother bought and never wore again. Her mother dressed up as some biker demon, got a lot of angry letters from parents that day.

As Marinette tries the suite on, she notices two things about it. One, the suit didn't give any idea on what to do with it. Second, the jacket part of the suite was a little tight around the chest area. Reviling her breast in a vile way, making the look like two dodge balls being squished against each other.

"I can't fix this…" Marinette thought to herself before removing the outfit. She then throws it back on her bed before looking through a box of old stuff she used for her designs. Most of the stuff in the box was black paints to use of different fabric, special glue, and papers. The young woman eyes bright up at the sight of an old mask she had since she was a kid.

"Ladybug." Marinette said as she pulls the mask out from the junk and stared at it. It was small, only covering the small amount of skin around her eyes.

"It will do." She tells herself before throwing it back into the box. She then picks the box up, carrying it to the bed, she begins work on the costume with what little she had. After an hour of drawing circles on the suite, she finally was done. She then puts the suit in front of her AC machine. She picks up her phone then begins to text Alya, the two discussed what they were going to do.

 **Marinette:** _So how are we going to get past the gate?_

 **Alya:** _I got it! A couple of yards to the side of the gate is a door._

 **Marinette:** _And?_

 **Alya:** _I got the key to the door._

 **Marinette:** _you stole it!_

 **Alya** : _NO! I made a copy of it when the security guard was at the city hall meeting. Anyway, we sneak out of our houses around ten, meet up by the smoothing shop. After changing, we make our way to the door, meet up with the uber guy, and then hit the club._

 **Marinette:** _sounds like a good plan._

 **Alya** : _I know, I am an evil genius. See you at ten, and don't forget your costume!_

Marinette smiled at her text message before setting her phone on her night stand. She turns her AC on high before leaving her room. Once down stairs, she saw her father and mother talking in the kitchen. She rolled her eyes as she entered the kitchen. She walks straight to the fridge to grab a bottle of water.

"Marinette." Her father called to her, but she ignored his words.

"Marinette your father is speaking to you!" Her mother shouted, making Marinette look at her father to say:

"Hello Tom, how is YOUR daughters." She spoke, both adults could hear a small hint of venom at the tip of her tongue.

"I came to talk to you." Tom spoke.

"About what?"

"I heard about your fight with the mayor's daughter, I wanted to see if you were okay."

"I have spent my whole entire life around people like her. I will live." She said, she then leaves the two, heading up to her room, she sighed as she hears her parents talk.

"Why are you here!? I told you Marinette and I are fine without you!" Marinette mother shouted.

"I just wanted to see my daughter Sabine, is that so wrong!?"

"Your daughter and I are doing fine without your visit."

"I have legal right to visit Marinette whenever I want!" Tom shouted at Sabine loud enough for Marinette to hear from her room. She opens the door of her room and peeks her head down.

"Yea because you bribed the judge into letting you avoid paying for child care! Even after the DNA results! We get it, your embarrassed of us!" Sabine shouted at the man.

"I am not embarrassed! I am just worried."

"About your career, mister big shot lawyer in town! Where was this worriment when Marinette went missing for a day? Where were you when those boys ruined her birthday party? Where the hell were you when she complained about her teacher not accepting her homework because he didn't like her? Oh I remember! You were busy!"

"I can't be two places at once." Tom said, the next thing Marinette heard was a loud clashing sound. Followed by a scream.

"GET OUT!" Sabine shouted at Tom. The next sound her daughter heard was a door being slammed closed. Marinette sighed before closing the door of her bedroom. Pressing her head to the door, she could hear her mother sobbing in pain.

Marinette hated her father, he was the reason she was here, not her mother. And he is the reason why her mother was so depressed in life, it pissed Marinette off to a very high point. When it was around 9:30PM Marinette quietly sneaks out of her bedroom, with a black bookbag on her back. She quitly moves past her mother's room, but stops midway when she heard snoring. She walks over to her mother's door, cracking it open a little, she peeks in to see three cans of beer by her mother's feet as she slept on her bed. Marinette closed the door quietly before walking normally to the front door of the apartment. She then grabs her keys and left the building before running through the quite town to meet up with her friend.

The town had a bit of a curfew, all the stores would close at eight, expect for the pharmacy and the town diner. Other than that, everything was closed and quite. Much to Marinette delight, it was easy to get to the smoothie shop building without someone seeing her. Once behind the building, she saw Alya already stripping away her clothes.

"At least wait till I was here!" Marinette said with a smile on her face. Alya jumps at the sound of her friends voice.

"Girl!" Alya shouted. "Nearly gave me a heart attack!" Alya said as she pulls her pants down, reviling a black lace thong. Marinette blushed at what her friend was wearing.

"Where did you get that?" Marinette asked before she starts taking off her clothes.

"Nino got it for me. This isn't the first time I snuck out of the town." Alya said with a wink as she makes her butt cheeks wiggle. When the two were fully dressed, they hid their bookbags behind a large trash can, they then head towards the door behind a large bush. The door was a normal size house door, When Alya pulled the key out from her bra and opened the door, Marinette heart skipped a beat when she saw an empty road. Since her town was small and close together, she would barely see cars out since everyone could walk to where they needed to go. A couple of feet away from the door was a black car, Alya smiles as she dragged Marinette to the door of the uber car.

"By the way, once were in there, we are no longer us." Alya said as she puts her mask on, Marinette follow suit before asking.

"What do you mean?" Marinette asked.

"The club has a strict rule about your appearance. You are not allowed to tell anyone your name, where you live or anything else."

"Oh, for safety." Marinette said, making her friend nod her head.

"Right, so from now on, call me Lady Wifi."

"That is such a tacky name." Marinette said, but it did go with the look she had.

"What's your name then? Ladybug?" Lady Wifi asked as she stared down at her friend's costume.

"Actually…I think the Miraculous Ladybug sounds better."

 _ **Kikkie: Done! I am so exicted because I get to write about Chat. Adrien is my favorite character, while Marinette is my second fav. Their love for each other makes me want to scream to the high heavens. Anyway, thank you for reading, please review!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Kikkie: Hey! Some of you are asking why I made a T version of this story? The answer, I am curious to see if I can rewrite the story for rating T version. If this upsets you in anyway I understand, but please understand I am trying new was of writing.**


End file.
